forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Featherlung
Procampur and the Featherlung Plague So now I'm fleshing out the backstory on one of my Neverwinter Nights characters, a Rogue/Assassin/Cleric of Talona and childhood survivor of Procampur's Featherlung epidemic. Do any of the rulebooks or other sources specify whether the Featherlung plague which struck Procampur was the lung-drying-out kind or the lung-lining-sloughing-off kind? BloodyBay from YouTube (talk) 18:24, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :It was the lung-lining-sloughing-off kind that struck Procampur. It all came from the same source, the FRCS 2e. The second kind appeared with 4th edition in Neverwinter. :I also play a featherlung survivor of Procampur, as an asthmatic priestess of Waukeen. — BadCatMan (talk) 23:55, June 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, if only we could get our two characters into the same adventuring party. The things they'd have to talk about.... :-D ::(I could see a plague survivor turning to Waukeen for answers, come to think of it. The poor people are always hit the hardest every time an epidemic comes around, so cozy up to the Goddess of Trade, heed her wisdom and make the city and its people prosperous, well-fed, well-supplied and at least comfortably wealthy, and maybe they won't lose quite so many people to sickness the next time Talona decides to flex her muscles.) ::I've already gone ahead and tailored my sneaky, beggary Talontar's backstory to fit the original lung-lining-sloughing-off kind. Thank you! ::I guess it's no surprise that the new Featherlung type came with 4th Edition, given as fast and loose as 4th Ed was with so much canon long-established by all the previous editions. I'm tempted to contact Ed Greenwood and ask for the Word of God's rulings about featherlung; maybe I'll get around to that as soon as I compliment him for coming up with Leira (because she's such a deliciously fun Goddess of Deception) and ask his views on whether or not Troy Denning's evil Gary Stu actually did kill Leira during the Time of Troubles. BloodyBay from YouTube (talk) 00:28, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Actually, my PC is a noble daughter who died of featherlung and was raised by a top cleric of Waukeen, though the family story is that she was only healed. In lieu of payment, her family sent her to the priesthood. But lying in a sick room for weeks slowly suffocating to death gave her plenty of time to read, think, and philosophise about death. She was too young to have chosen a patron deity, couldn't settle on one while dying, and died Faithless, risking going to Cyric at the time. Feeling this was unfair, in life, she became a freelance cleric, proselytising and performing rites on behalf of other religions for a fee, helping find their ideal patrons, while studying other religions. (Procampur's district system means faith-based activities have to take place in the Temple District, with its temporary shrines, so I envisioned a market of street preachers.) Personally, she follows Waukeen, but trades in faith itself. She hunts for stray bits of divinity and dead gods (Bhaal, Leira, etc.) so she can trade her way up to godhood as patron of the Faithless (though that's an idle fancy). So that's my atheist cleric in the Forgotten Realms. :D :::I'm pretty sure no answer will be forthcoming on the Leira issue, the question's been raised for years already, unless 5th edition decides to bring her back. I suspect Ed will just make a handwavy both-are-true statement like I've already done in the article, or else further muddy the issue. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:56, June 27, 2017 (UTC)